1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound processing device, a sound processing method, and a sound processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
A mechanical apparatus having a power source such as a motor, for example, a robot, generates sound due to a motion. A microphone built in or disposed proximal to the mechanical apparatus receives the sound of the mechanical apparatus along with a target sound such as speech uttered by a person. Such sound is referred to as ego-noise. In order to utilize the target sound received through the use of the microphone, it is necessary to reduce or remove the ego-noise of the mechanical apparatus. For example, when performing speech recognition on a target sound, it is not possible to guarantee a given recognition rate without reducing the ego-noise. Therefore, techniques of reducing ego-noise have been proposed in the past.
For example, in a sound data processing device described in JP-A-2010-271712, an operating state of a mechanical apparatus is acquired, sound data corresponding to the acquired operating state is acquired, sound data of a template of the operating state closest to the acquired operating state is searched for from a database which stores various operating states of the mechanical apparatus and corresponding sound data in a unit time, and the sound data of the template of the operating state closest to the acquired operating state is subtracted from the acquired sound data to calculate an output from which noise generated by the mechanical apparatus is reduced.